A method from WO2012/159940 A2 uses a fingerprint for characterizing a vehicle network in order to be able to ascertain a manipulation of the vehicle network. The fingerprint for this purpose is obtained in particular from a network configuration.
Patent document EP 2 433 457 B1 discusses a security system for vehicles as well as methods for intrusion detection as well as measures for reaction in the event that a respective cyberattack is ascertained.